YoYoFactory Flight
The Flight is an offstring yo-yo by YoYoFactory. It was first announced at the Las Vegas Open in December 2014, where the prototypes were publicly showcased. It was officially debuted at the New York Toy Fair in Feburary 2015. A few days before its official release date on March 7th, 2015, the Flight had an early release at the 2015 EYYC. Description The Flight features a Step Round profile made of a strong polycarbonate, along with inner rims on the sides for off-axis thumb grinds and better weight distribution, a thicker and stronger axle, and the usual C-bearing and CBC Pad set-up. The bearing spacers are of a slightly looser fit for easy removal. The plastic also features a special, blasted-style finish that prevents sleep loss. Also helping to make the yo-yo sleep longer, are the bumped response areas that also form part of the yo-yo's profile. The string gap, which allows the Flight to sleep longer than most other offstring yo-yos, also allows the user to hit regenerations easily with plenty of control, and to pull off open-string binds more effectively. With no need to pay any signature royalties (like with yo-yos such as the Protostar), along with the Flight's competition-level performance, it has more bang for the buck. The Flight could also be fitted with 0.3mm Japan Washers to widen the string gap a little for more advanced offstring tricks. The initial launch of the yo-yo was met with considerable enthusiasm, especially with its low retail price and high performance, it is undoubtedly a best-seller. Compared to the older FlyMaster/Offstring, the Flight is a significant step-up. In the January of 2016, YoYoFactory released a spacer kit for the Flight, which includes replacement spacers of the standard thickness, and blue anodized thick spacers for more control over the yo-yo's string gap width. In November 2016, a solid orange Basecamp edition of the yo-yo was released, with some units coming randomly with a floaty keychain accessory that has the Basecamp logo on it. In early May 2017, a new version of the Flight made of POM plastic, the Flight Pro, was released. Flight Club Complimenting the yo-yo is a program by YoYoFactory, known as the Flight Club, to help new offstring players grow in skill to the very top, starting from the bottom, using a Flight offstring yo-yo. On March 15th, 2015, YoYoFactory had started accepting applications into the Flight Club. There are four different levels of membership for the Flight Club; *'Bronze Level': Achieved by registering to join the Flight Club. The player informs YoYoFactory of how he/she would compete and sending a picture. In the event that the player does compete, he/she is to inform the company, and that player would be put on the Flight Club Honor Roll. If the player cannot enter any yo-yo competitions, he/she can make a video and share it, which the company would recognize for a different Honor Roll. *'Silver Level': Achieved by placing in a top 5 position in a national or regional contest or top 3 in a state contest using the Flight. Again, if the player cannot make it to any contests, he/she could always make a Flight video and achieve 5000 views or make an instructional video for the yo-yo. Silver Level players can obtain discounts for additional Flight yo-yos at participating retailers for building up a quiver needed to reach the next level. *'Gold Level': Once one has his/her yo-yos and have proven him/herself as a competitor, the player can achieve Gold Level status by competing in three contests as a Silver Level player. This is the only required method for reaching this level of membership in the Flight Club! *'Platinum Level': As of current, there is no information on how to achieve this level of membership, but the company is slated to talk with Gold Level members and see what support they need at this stage and build it once they get a few people to Gold. Gallery YYFFlight.jpg|Flight prototypes YYFFlight2.jpg|Side view YYFFlight3.jpg|Profile YYFFlight4.jpg|Internals YYFFlight5.jpg|Packaging Category:Yo-yo Category:YoYoFactory yo-yos Category:North American yo-yos Category:Off-string yo-yos Category:2010s yo-yos